


Her final journey to the ground

by griffinsmedici



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinsmedici/pseuds/griffinsmedici
Summary: When death comes knocking on Abby's door she's not ready to leave. Unfortunately no one is given a choice when He arrives. A one shot I wrote about Abby's death and what's going on in her head before she was taken from us :(
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin & Eric Jackson, Abby Griffin & Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin & Raven Reyes, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Her final journey to the ground

Raven’s voice hollowly resonated through the room, breaking the solemn silence that had descended on the tomb-like room: “They keep the bones of all their hosts like trophies. They’re serial killers in royal robes and we’re helping them.”  
The brunette’s eyes raked over the neatly lined up rows of skeletons. It were remainders of the people the Primes had murdered for their own immortality.  
Not once in her entire life, had Raven felt so disgusted by something, and it was hard for her to deal with the idea of having aided in this atrocity.  
As soon as the mechanic spoke, Abby’s eyes drifted towards her and she approached the young woman. Her steps were gentle, careful almost. After all the hurt she’d caused the girl, Abigail was afraid her proximity wouldn’t be welcomed.  
Her eyes too moved over the bones, then they glided over Raven before settling on the ground at her left. She didn’t dare look up while she spoke, even though Raven had turned her back to her.

“I helped them create a host for Marcus.” she admitted softly and then after a hesitant silence, added: “It wasn’t worth it...” Guilt pressed Abby down. Someone had been killed just because she’d been unable to let Marcus go. And in a way she had hurt Marcus by doing what she had. She’d driven him to… A violent shiver went through her body. The wound was too fresh… Abigail couldn’t think about the love of her life yet without feeling the pain tear her apart, cutting her open from inside.  
When Raven heard Abby’s words, she turned around. There was a confused, questioning look in her eyes. Her mouth too formed into a questioning pout. Abby met the intense gaze almost feeling as if she might shrink under the burning eyes of the little bird. 

She explained her last words then, feeling that she ought to elucidate her sudden need to speak them: “You asked me that, on the ship. I thought it was... I couldn’t see past getting Marcus back. I couldn’t see that you were right. And then I got Clarke back I...”  
The doctor left a pause as she weighed her next words. She didn’t know exactly how to word what she wanted to say. It was so important, every word needed to be strong enough to convey the message.  
“I was focusing on what I lost, not what I have. I don’t want to do that anymore. I’m sorry. For all of it. For the drugs, disappointing you. Truly,” she eventually said, emphasising every word to show Raven just how much she meant them. And she did. The idea that she’d hurt Raven not only physically but also mentally sent a deep feeling of hurt and regret through her soul. It scarred her inner being, staying with her like a guilt she’d carry until her dying day. If only she could turn back time to keep herself from making those decisions… 

Raven’s nods at her words made hope blossom in Abby’s heart, filling it with cautious relief, even joy. She waited for the little bird to speak hoping the words that would flow from her lips would be those of forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry for.... how things have been between us,” Raven said softly and Abby smiled in response. A hopeful, loving smile.  
The young girl continued, not looking at Abby while she did so: “It wasn’t always fair how I judged you. You’re human and sometimes being human sucks.”  
By the end of her words she did meet Abby’s eyes shrugging gently to give her words more meaning.  
Abby would have none of it. She was to be judged! What she’d done had hurt so many people. She’d been horrible and she’d disappointed not only Raven but also Marcus and maybe even Clarke... 

“I deserve to be judged for what I did to you. And I will never hurt you that way again. I may not be your mother but you are my family Raven,” she said forcefully.  
Every word was spoken with passion. She couldn’t ever put into words how much she cared for that wonderful little bird, she felt like a daughter to her. Abigail regretted not only her actions, but also not having shown Raven that more.  
The mechanic smiled, a smile which brightly returned by Abby. Happiness filled her entire being. Her arms went around the younger girl and she pressed her against her chest. Raven had forgiven her, was hugging her, in that moment, for just a split second, nothing else mattered. And everything else was forgotten, or at least pushed away. She’d do better from now on. In every way. To be better; for Clarke, Raven, Maddi, Jackson.... and Marcus. She owed all of them that much. 

Their moment abruptly ended when Russel opened the door at the end of the room and walked into the room. He was flanked by a handful of guards, Emori and Murphy. Abby’s heart constricted at seeing a boy she cared for siding with the enemy.  
“May I present our 4th & 5th miracles of the day,” Russel exclaimed, “Welcome back Daniel Prime and Kaylee Prime. Hallowed be their names”

In response to the Prime’s words, the guards went down on their knee and echoed the last sentence: “Hallowed be their names.”  
It made Abby’s skin crawl. She couldn’t stand how they worshipped false gods who stole bodies for their own gain. She’d realised this after she’d gotten over her grief for Marcus. They’d even tried to kill her daughter. The mere thought of this filled her with a boundless rage. 

She saw John and Emori walk further, intent on leaving the room. Beginning their new lives as Kaylee and Daniel Prime. The action broke her from her thoughts.  
Abby tread forward and grabbed John’s arm to stop him.  
“I know how afraid you are but betraying your friends is not the answer,” she whispered, desperately trying to make him see reason. In vain. 

Murphy’s reply was cold. “Believe it or not this is good for you too,” he said looking her straight in the eyes and Abigail knew there was no way she’d get to him. 

“I think you two should get changed for the ceremony. Guards will show you to your suites,” Russel said, suddenly breaking the silence after Murphy’s words.  
After this he looked at the brown haired doctor.  
“Abby can I get your help with something?” he asked her. 

At first she just walked with him; she didn’t question what it would be he might want help with. She disliked and distrusted Russel but she felt safe, she knew how to make the nightblood, surely he would keep her around. But then a realisation started to dawn on her making her slow her pace more and more with every step  
“Wait....” she said as she halted near the door of the lab. 

Russel turned around, a look on his face which betrayed his annoyance and impatience. His voice too betrayed these feelings when he spoke: “Something wrong?” 

Abby fearlessly looked him in the eyes. She didn’t flinch or step back even as he stepped closer to him and towered over her. The man was at least two heads taller than her, but she refused to let that intimidate her.  
“You’ve only resurrected 5 Primes, but I gave you 6 doses....” she said. Her eyes bore in to him, looking for an answer to her unasked question. Somewhere in the back of her mind Abby knew where this was going, she only didn’t dare to admit it to herself. Nevertheless she already took some steps back, not so fearless anymore at once. In fact fear gripped her heart even before the asshole answered. If she was right it would mean… It would mean she’d end up being one of those neatly lined up skeletons…

“We have all the hosts we need,” Russel replied. His voice didn’t betray any emotions, nothing. In response Abby backed up even more.  
The prime continued: “I’m sorry it has to be this way, Abby, but I took your daughter. As you said, you would never be able to get past that. I know I wouldn’t.”  
No no no no no! She wasn’t ready to die. She needed time! Time to fix things, to spend her life with her family and friends! Suddenly she felt the hands of the guards on her arms. They were tightly holding her, so tightly she knew their hands would leave bright blue bruises on her skin. Abby tried to fight back their grip, but felt it was to no avail. More and more panic filled her body. This was not how it was supposed to go! 

Suddenly Raven’s voice sounded at her left, “No leave her alone!” the little bird exclaimed. Abby turned her head seeing Raven run towards her only to be restrained by two guards. All previous thoughts left her head, her fear of dying being replaced with fear of Raven getting hurt.

“Raven stop! They’ll kill you! Don’t!” Abigail begged the dear girl. Tears sprung to her eyes. She did not want Raven to die fighting for her. She did not want anyone to risk themselves. Any attempt at saving Abby from her imminent death would surely lead to Raven getting hurt and Abigail refused to let that happen. 

For the first time since they’d been in that room she now heard Jackson speak too. He desperately ran towards her from the corner he’d been standing in.  
“Don’t do this!” he exclaimed. His fist connected with the jaw of the guard trying to grab him. Abby was shocked to the core. She’d never once in her life known Jackson to be violent, he’d never purposely hurt anyone before. It made her stomach churn knowing he did this for her. Because he didn’t want her to die.  
She was afraid to leave. To hurt this people by dying. 

“Jackson!” she screamed in desperation. Abby was so frightened they’d kill him once the fight intensified and she suddenly saw him falling to the floor. The thump of his body hitting the cold tiles, made her nauseous. Oh no! Was he alright?! She was unable to see whether he was still conscious. Not knowing filled her with worry. What if one of the blows had been hard enough to kill him?!

Then, it all went so very fast, before she realised, she felt the cold metal of a syringe plunging in her skin. It didn’t hurt, only stung a tiny bit but even that was soon subdued. A tingling feeling spread through her neck, moving on from there to every inch of her skin. Everything around her was numbed, the sounds that reached her ears sounding muted, as if she’d been pushed underwater.

“Nooo!” Raven screamed. She tried to fight her way towards Abby even more but it was no use. The guards were much stronger than her and either way… she was too late. The damage had been done.

Jackson looked up from his position on the floor, where he’d fallen down in the fight earlier. “Abby!” he too yelled in desperation. He didn’t fight though. It was as if the fight in him had gone out. Even in this state, seeing he was alright made a content feeling of relief spread through her body.

The doctor opened her mouth to say something. To reassure them. But it was as if all words had left her. The whole world slowed down. Abby could not manage to get one sound past her parched lips no matter how much she tried. She couldn’t even say goodbye!  
Now she started to slump, taking a sharp intake of breath. Her head turned towards Raven, whom she saw crying out. The ground came frighteningly close while she fell. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. Abby wanted to cry and yell, and spit Russel in the face but her body didn’t respond to any of her commands. She found herself unable to move. Suddenly she hit the ground. Her head fell to the right making Jackson appear in view. He was screaming. It broke her heart in a million pieces to see both Jackson and Raven so distraught. If only she could comfort them. Tell them it was going to be alright… She was going to be alright. Maybe now she’d see Marcus again, and Jake, her parents, Callie,…

She blinked slowly trying to suppress her headache and to fight the liquid that was about to kill her soul. There was no use fighting though. Abby felt her mind going more and more numb with every passing second.  
Memories flooded her mind. Happy ones, ones that had given her life so much meaning.  
She saw Clarke, saw her beautiful blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The light of her life. How she wished she’d be allowed a little more time with her, if only to tell her she loved her one last time.  
Then Jake appeared, her arms around his neck, him smiling at her. He’d made her so very happy…  
Next up Marcus, in Polis, Abby remembered feeling so safe in his arms so at home. After everything she’d gone through, he had finally made her feel happy and comforted. He’d given her the love she’d thought she’d never find again.  
Clarke again, flashes of her as a baby. The first time Abby had held her; she’d felt so proud in that moment, she’d thought her heart would burst with love and joy.  
“Clarke,” young Abby whispered the name to her daughter for the first time ever.  
She could almost feel the tiny fingers of her baby daughter curl around hers again.  
More visions of Clarke filled her mind: little, adorable toddler Clarke, grown up Clarke,…  
God she wouldn’t even be there anymore to protect her daughter, she would never get to witness her growing older, marrying maybe. Perhaps her daughter would even have children of her own.  
Her wedding to Jake flashed in her mind too, that glorious day. In that moment, it had been the happiest day of her life.  
Raven showed up too. Of course she did, she was such an important part of Abby’s life. The first time she’d spoken to the sassy mechanic and working with her drifted past. If Abby could’ve controlled her body in that moment, she would’ve smiled. How courageous the young girl had been upon their first meeting… She had been so as long as Abby had known her.  
Marcus again: their first kiss. The feeling of his lips on her, urgent and desperate. They’d both been so afraid that they’d never see each other again… It had been such a bittersweet moment.  
She saw all of her loved ones; everyone she’d come to adore over the last few years. They were all together, smiling and happy. They were safe in her dying dreams. Safe on earth…  
It was the last thing she saw before a comforting darkness engulfed her. And in the darkness she heard a whispering voice.  
“Abby….”  
It was Marcus.


End file.
